Hex bolts, nuts, screws, and other similar threaded devices are used to secure and hold multiple parts together by being engaged to a complimentary thread, known as a female thread. The general structure of these types of fasteners is a cylindrical shaft with an external thread and a head at one end of the shaft. The external thread engages a complimentary female thread tapped into a hole or a nut and secures the fastener in place, binding the associated components together. The head is the means by which the fastener is turned, or driven, into the female threading. The head is shaped specifically to allow an external tool like a wrench to apply a torque to the fastener in order to rotate the fastener and engage the complimentary female threading to a certain degree. This type of fastener is simple, extremely effective, cheap, and highly popular in modern construction.
One of the most common problems in using these types of fasteners, whether male or female, is the tool slipping in the head portion, or slipping on the head portion. This is generally caused by either a worn fastener or tool, corrosion, overtightening, and damage to the head portion of the fastener. The present invention is a wrench or wrench socket design that virtually eliminates slippage. The design utilizes a plurality of engagement teeth which efficiently transitions the contact point from the corners of the fastener to the sidewalls of the fastener, allowing for torque to be applied to the fastener in order to loosen it. The present invention may be used to tighten or loosen fasteners without worrying about stripping the corners of the fastener.